Tras las conquistas, existió una historia
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Repaso por la historia de Prusia y por la persona que más marcó al país. Federico II el Grande. Friedrich II. Viejo Fritz.
1. Infancia

Bueno, esta historia pertenece a la tabla de una vida de la comunidad Musa_hetaliana.

Espero que os guste, es la primera vez que escribo algo que tenga que ver con la historia… xD

Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son del Gran Himaruya.

~Infancia~

El rey de Prusia, esperaba una descendencia. Y el Reino de Prusia, esperaba un heredero varón. A Prusia en cambio le daba igual. Sólo quería a alguien que pudiera llevar su reino hacia la victoria inminente, como sus ascendientes llevaban haciendo desde que este fuera creado. Durante el tiempo de embarazo, el Reino de Prusia estuvo tranquilo. Sin meterse en muchos líos, y Prusia, estaba aburrido. Daba vueltas por el palacio. Subía las escaleras, y se dedicaba a hablar con su superior, Federico Guillermo I, quien por supuesto no dejaba de hablar que necesitaban tener a un heredero varón. Tras el primer parto de su mujer, Sofía Dorotea de Hannover, del cual salió una preciosa niña, Federica Sofía Guillermina de Prusia, el rey quería por fin asegurar una descendencia. Ya que parecía que la maldición castigaba a los varones. Sus dos primeros hijos habían muerto a muy temprana edad. Demasiado temprana. Apenas lograron cumplir el año de edad.  
>Sin duda, el nuevo año, trajo el deseo del rey. El 24 de Enero de 1712 nacería Federico II de Prusia, quien más tarde sería bautizado como Federico II el Grande.<p>

Desde pequeño, se llevó muy bien con su hermana mayor. Mientras era consciente de que desde pequeño era observado por aquel ser pálido y de ojos rojo, a pesar de que este nunca se le acercaba, y cuando el pequeño Federico se acercaba a él, este desaparecía del lugar. No fue hasta su coronación como príncipe, que Prusia se presentara como tal, ante el asombro del pequeño, quien no creía que aquel personaje fuera en realidad un país. Durante su infancia, no trató lo que le gustaría haber tratado con él, ya que siempre el pequeño estuvo con su madre, mientras que aquel país, parecía ser una sombra de su padre.

Fue durante esa época en la que recibiría el primer golpe de la vida. Su hermano pequeño, Luis Carlos Guillermo moría, teniendo él joven heredero apenas siete años. Fue ahí donde vió la frialdad de su padre, donde comenzaría su relación con el país, y donde se comenzaría a sentir más unido a su madre que a su padre.  
>Lo primero fue por que para el funeral, su padre parecía no tener sentimientos, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro diciéndole que él sería su sustituto.<p>

Lo segundo fue, por que tras el funeral y en vista de la actitud de su padre, se quedó un rato más delante de la tumba de su hermano.  
>—Te echaré de menos. Hermano...<br>Tras soltar sus palabras, y dejar caer una lágrima, notó una mano en el hombro. Pensando que sería su padre, se volvió asustado para toparse con aquel par de ojos rojos que miraban la lápida y luego a él.  
>—Joven Federico. No debe de llorar.<br>—Ya lo sé, no es de futuros Príncipes llorar por la muerte de un hermano—Repitió la frase que le dijo su padre, con ciertos cambios.  
>—No es por eso.—El futuro heredero lo miró intrigado.—Llorar por la muerte de alguien es prohibirle ser feliz allá donde quiera que vaya su alma. Ya que le preocupamos por nuestros llantos. Si de verdad quiere a su hermano, no llore. Preocupar a las personas no es sinónimo de quererlas.<br>Tras esas palabras, y sin soltar el hombro del pequeño, se lo llevó hacía el carruaje que los llevaría de nuevo a palacio.  
>El joven Federico miraría desde ese momento, con otros ojos a aquel ser, con aspecto frío pero que en el fondo parecía tener un gran corazón.<p>

Y lo tercero ocurrió por el simple echo de que a raíz de ese momento, las conquistas hicieron que los cuidados del joven príncipes estuvieran a cargo de su madre, quien le daría unos cuidados muy diferentes a los que su padre le hubiera dado si hubiera sido él quien hubiera estado a cargo de ello.

La infancia del joven Fritz estuvo llena de llantos. Su hermana pequeña, Albertina Carlota, con la que se llevaba un año, moría también en su infancia. El joven aun en su madurez se sentiría mal por apenas recordarla

Pasó su infancia entre su hermana mayor y su hermana pequeña, Luisa Federica, mientras su madre se hacía cargo de los hijos más pequeños, como eran prácticamente el resto de sus hermanos. Felipa Carlota, Sofía Dorotea María, Luisa Ulrica, Augusto Guillermo, Ana Amalia de Prusia. Faltaría mencionar a dos hermanos, pero estos nacerían en otra etapa de la vida del rey.


	2. Adolescencia

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de la historia. Donde se narra la etapa adolescente del monarca.

Espero que os guste~

~Adolescencia~

Durante esta etapa de la vida, el joven heredero mantuvo contacto con los que sería sus mayores ídolos de aquella época. Los filósofos de la Ilustración francesa. Si bien su madre fue capaz de organizar varias invitaciones que se llevarían a cabo en las ausencia del rey prusiano. A estas reuniones, asistía la pequeña Luisa Ulrica, aunque no de manera oficial. A sus cuatro años, al igual que su hermano, parecía bastante interesada en aquello que esos hombre de elegantes vestimentas y acento extraño le decían a su hermano mayor. Por ello, permanecía en el quicio de la puerta escuchando, hasta que llegaba Prusia, tras enterarse que su viejo amigo Francia había venido con sus ilustres filósofos. Veía a la pequeña de espalda a él y muy concentrada en la conversación, la cogía de la cintura, y la levantaba. En un principio la pequeña se asustaba por aquello, pero luego reía animada, hasta que el país, se la entregaba a su madre, quien la sentaba en su elegantes faldas. Mientras Prusia se quedaba de pie, detrás de su heredero.

Al terminar la reunión, los viejos amigos se encontraban, mientras los filósofos, hablaban de ciertas cosas entre ellos, y la reina jugaba un rato con sus hijos.  
>—No sabia que tuvieras un lado tan cariñoso.—Le decía Francia, riendo.<br>—Tsk... el asombroso yo tiene que ser así con sus, no tan asombrosos, herederos. Kesesese—Le respondía este, sabiendo que Francia hacía lo mismo, e incluso se implicaba más con sus paisanos.  
>Tras una afirmación por parte de este, decidió cambiar de tema.<br>—¿Y qué haces aquí que no estás conquistando tierras lejanas con tu superior?—Conociendo aquellas ansias de territorio de Prusia, le parecía extraño que estuviera allí sin hacer nada, como el padre de familia.  
>—Mi superior me deja aquí, por que dice que debo vigilar que su mujer no traiga "a esos idiotas franceses que no hacen más que decir tonterías."—Le explicó mientras reía.<br>—¿No hablará de mis ilustrados?  
>El prusiano afirmó con la cabeza, para que el francés palideciera. A decir verdad el francés se sentía como el amante de aquella reina, acudiendo a su casa cuando el marido no estaba. Por supuesto, dicho pensamiento se quedaría para él.<br>—Tu joven heredero te mira demasiado—Francia volvió a cambiar de tema. Bastante ocurría con sus franceses en su propia tierra, como también para tener que preocuparse de los franceses que salían de ella.  
>Ante aquellas palabras, Prusia se giró para mirar a Federico, quien rápidamente se volvió y se fue a seguir jugando con su hermana, mientras su madre tomaba algo y charlaba con los filósofos.<br>—Dice que soy asombrósamente interesante.—Le respondió, mientras se volvía hacia su amigo.  
>—Oh, pobre, ¿Se golpeo de pequeño?<br>Tras esas palabras comenzaban una disputa entre ambos repartiéndose comentarios ácidos y golpes fuertes por ambas partes, siempre, claro, con "cariño".

Por la parte de Prusia, el rey nunca se enteró que su hijo se veía con esos "idiotas franceses que no hacen más que decir tonterías". Para él, su hijo seguía aquella educación que habían seguido toda su familia, a pesar de que Federico en aquel momento estuviera rodeado de mujeres -era el único hijo superviviente-. Y durante su estancia en la casa, el hijo tenía que seguir la educación de su padre, por lo que pasaba un tiempo en el ejercito, a mando de Prusia, o se dedicaba a estudiar ciertas cosas que su padre le mandaba. Mientras se dedicaba a mantener contacto con sus filósofos favoritos, por correspondencia. Que era el propio Prusia quien se las daba.

Este iba al lugar donde dejaban las cartas, las ojeaba todas, y se guardaba las que iba para su joven heredero, mientras que el resto se las daba a su padre. Luego subía al dormitorio de Federico, donde este estudiaba cierta guerra, o cierto código del ejercito. Lo que tocase aquel día. Tras ver entrar a Prusia, saltaba de su escritorio, donde debajo de todos aquellos libros escrito en prusiano, sabía el país que tenía varios en francés, con los que mejoraba aquel idioma para mantener mejores charlas con los filósofos, y se acercaba al país, sabiendo que en pocas ocasiones subía allí y la mayoría de ellas, por tener algo importante que darle, como las cartas.

Prusia, antes de darle las cartas, se divertía un poco, diciéndole que las cartas las había descubierto su padre, para luego lanzarle las cartas, a lo que el joven las cogía al vuelo, para luego agradecerle al país todo lo que hacía por él, contradiciendo a su propio superior.

Pero pronto, un nuevo remitente se añadiría a aquellas cartas. Sería tras el nacimiento de Enrique, decimotercer hijo de los reyes. Mientras la familia estaba ocupada atendiendo al bebé recién nacido, Prusia no podía descuidar sus "obligaciones" con el joven monarca, por lo que se acercó donde estaban las cartas, y guardándose las del heredero, todas en francés, salvo una, la que casi se le olvida a Prusia. Sorprendido, y tras el ritual de tirarle todas las cartas, el país le dió aquella escrita en su lengua natal en la mano. Federico se puso nervioso desde el primer momento.

—Es del teniente Hans Hermann von Katte—Le dijo, dejando las cartas francesas encima del escritorio y con esa en la mano.

—Lo sé. El asombroso yo, lo leyó.—Federico rió. Siempre le hacía risa esa forma de hablar de país.—¿Por qué le escribe a usted y no a su padre?

—¿Por qué le caigo mejor?—Sabiendo que aquello no había colado, decidió mostrar su autoridad—Prusia, no debes decirle nada a mi padre, es la primera orden que te doy como Príncipe.

El país afirmó con la cabeza. Mientras pensaba que aquello se le iba a salir de las manos.

Salió de la habitación, justo a tiempo de ver como el joven monarca abrió emocionado aquella carta, el país pasó por las ventanas, viendo al autor de aquella carta, educando a jóvenes soldados para servir al reino.

Sólo esperaba que su joven heredero no hiciera alguna locura, aunque claramente sabía y era conocedor de que si aquella relación iba a más, eso sería lo que acabaría ocurriendo. Suspiró pensando que creía que aquel tipo de relaciones iban a ser más propensas en las mujeres de la familia, que eran más, y no en el por ahora, el único joven de la familia, el recién nacido todavía no contaba.


	3. Juventud

Siento la demora, es que mi maldito internet y algunos pequeños problemas con Fan fiction, no me dejaban subir la historia, pero aquí está el tercer capítulo.

~Juventud~

Las aventuras del joven heredero iban cada vez más lejos, y pronto Prusia estuvo bastante metido, ya que él se había convertido en la excusa perfecta para Federico, quien se veía a escondidas con el teniente, mientras le decía a su padre que se iba con la nación de excursión, a cazar o a cualquier cosa que se le ocurría. Por supuesto, nadie salvo él sabía aquella relación prohibida y a cambio de su silencio, Federico le detallaba con todas las palabras el "no" ante cualquier pregunta de la nación.  
>Sabía lo vergonzoso que podía llegar a ser el joven monarca respecto a sus relaciones personales, por lo que de vez en cuando, Federico le contaba lo que él quería contar y cuando él lo quería contar. Añadiendo más adelante, mayores detalles, hasta acabar contándole todo al país. Quien simplemente callaba, y pensaba que esperaba que aquello no llegara a más, siempre llegaba a más, por lo que al final se limitaba a pensar que ojala no sucediera nada malo.<p>

Cerca de la última gran aventura con aquel teniente se encontraba la boda de su hermana pequeña, Luisa Federica, con Carlos Guillermo, Margrave de Brandeburgo-Ansbach. A la boda asistieron toda la familia de los novios, cargos superiores del ejército prusiano, y muchos embajadores de casi todos los países europeos. Sin duda alguna fue una boda por todo lo grande.

Tiempo después, el estado se puso otra vez en alerta. La reina estaba embarazada de nuevo, del que sería su último hijo. Mientras su marido estaba entre batalla y batalla, su hijo el mayor estaba entablando cada vez más profundos lazos con aquel joven teniente que se escaqueaba de su misión en el terreno de batalla, alegando estar enseñando a los más jóvenes. Actitud que hizo que Prusia no viera con buenos ojos a aquel muchacho, sin decir por supuesto, que un lío de tal tamaño podía poner en peligro aquella dinastía. Prusia se sentía como el padre que aquel niño nunca había tenido, ya que él era quien le regañaba, y quien lo había cuidado, junto con su madre. Mientras su verdadero padre se encargaba de mantener el reino en una buena posición social.

Durante los meses de embarazo, un plan se trazaba a las espaldas de toda la familia de la corte. Incluido del propio país. La huida del joven príncipe con su amado teniente hacia Reino Unido. Todo lo planearían de manera perfecta. El día en que la reina diera a luz, ellos, en medio del alboroto huirían del palacio y atravesarían todo el país, hasta llegar a Francia, donde cogerían un barco que los llevaría a costas británicas.  
>Los reyes no tardaron mucho en percatarse de la ausencia del joven, y pronto también de su teniente. El rey puso el grito en el cielo, mientras pedía explicaciones. Prusia tuvo que contarle aquello que sabia, bajo amenazas de su superior. Por supuesto, a pesar de eso, no traicionó demasiado la confianza que el joven monarca había puesto en él, y omitió muchos detalles, que harían que el rey fuera en busca de su hijo, pero para cortarle el cuello el mismo.<p>

Prusia puso a todos sus conocidos pronto en aviso, y fue el francés quien primero le aseguró que habían visto al joven huir en un barco que iba hacia Reino Unido, allí y en compañía del país nombrado, conseguirían dar con el paradero de ambos jóvenes, quienes fueron apresados y repatriados a Prusia, donde se les juzgaría por tal arriesgada aventura.

Para el monarca, la pena fue de un par de años en la cárcel, hubiera sido igual para el teniente, sino hubiera sido por la actuación del rey, quien ordenó que se le condenara a muerte. Para la ejecución, se eligió la fortaleza de Küstrin, y el joven Príncipe fue obligado a presenciar todo.  
>Justo antes de la muerte del teniente, este se enmendó a un ser superior, con sus últimas palabras, mirando al cielo.<br>—Señor Jesucristo...

El joven, recordaría aquellas palabras para el resto de su vida, aunque nunca lloraría por aquello, recordando las palabras de la persona que más lo había ayudado, y con la que acudiría en un futuro al lugar de descanso del teniente, la iglesia de Wurs.

Durante la estancia de Federico en la cárcel, fue despojado de su título de príncipe. A su familia se les prohibió ir a visitarles, por ese motivo, Federico se distanciaría un poco de su hermana mayor, Federica Sofía Guillermina. En todo el tiempo, y en contra de las normas impuesta por el viejo monarca, Prusia fue a visitar a su joven heredero, contándole lo que ocurría fuera de aquella prisión, y escuchando las penas de Federico.

En el tiempo de prisión, esa hermana mayor se casó. Durante la boda, a la cual asistieron muchas menos personas, que a la de su hermana menor, por aquel escándalo que había causado el arrestado, Guillermina, le contó en un lugar privado y en confianza con la nación, que odiaba que sus padres hubieran elegido aquel momento para el enlace, sabiendo que sólo lo hacían para hacer ver que todo iba bien con los reyes y que no ocurría nada malo. Luego, las palabras textuales que luego la nación transmitiría a Federico, serian; "Me hubiera gustado que Fritz estuviera aquí".

A la salida de la cárcel, el joven tendría una sorpresa, que marcaría el resto de su vida. Sus padres le habían comprometido en matrimonio con Isabel Cristina de Brunswick-Bevern, con la que se casaría un año después de salir de prisión, el 12 de junio 1733, y con la que nunca consumiría el matrimonio. Es más nunca demostró tener interés en ninguna mujer. Casi un mes más tarde, se casaría su hermana pequeña, Luisa Federica, un 2 de julio en 1733. Sería una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se verían al matrimonio en un entorno público. A pesar de eso, nunca demostraron muestras de amor, u otras variantes.


	4. Madurez

~Madurez~

Una vez que Federico se casó con la que sería su consorte, pero con la que sin embargo nunca consumaría el matrimonio, y con la que sólo se le verían juntos en contados actos público, el joven monarca volvió a recibir su título de Príncipe heredero al trono. A pesar de eso, el chaval se pasaría siete largos años en Rheinsberg, lejos de su trono y de su esposa.  
>Durante ese tiempo estudió la filosofía mientras mantenía una relación por correspondencia con Prusia, y respondía las cartas que le mandaba su padre para saber si su hijo volvía a cometer alguna locura como la de su juventud. Y menos ahora que estaba casado.<br>La siguiente noticia que la familia pudo tener y que les sorprendería en gran cantidad sería el hecho de que en 1739, un año antes de ser rey publicará un libro _Anti-Maquiavelo. _ Donde ponía en su punto de mira a este personaje, y toda su obra.

En 1740, el rey Guillermo Federico I moriría, dejando a su hijo al cargo del trono y del país. Nunca olvidaría el día de su coronación, donde, junto con la nación, todos sus súbditos se arrodillarían ante sus pies, una vez colocada sobre su cabeza la corona.

Su esposa, sería también coronada como reina, aunque poco actuó como tal, ante la ignorancia que su marido le daba. Al volver de su viaje espiritual, fue consciente de que su hermana Sofía Dorotea María ser había casado justo un año después de su propio enlace. Tras felicitarle como correspondía, a pesar de los años que habían pasado, el nuevo monarca comenzó a impartir justicia ilustrada en su reino, siempre con la aceptación del que sería su mayor consejero y amigo durante aquella época, Prusia.

Durante los primeros meses del mandato, Federico tuvo una visita. Su hermana mayor, con la que no hablaba de manera normal desde su encarcelamiento se había acercado al Palacio, y había estado hablando con el monarca en secreto. Más tarde, cuando esta se hubiera ido, recuperando la confianza de su hermano, el rey, le contó de la conversación a su mano derecha de ojos rojos. Con todo detalles, le informó de la infelicidad de su hermana en su matrimonio, aceptado por su parte por el simple hecho de alegrar la existencia de la vida de Federico. Motivo por el cual, a pesar de estar sufriendo de infidelidades, aun seguía aparentando no ocurrir nada.

Sin duda, hubo algo que Prusia le echaba en cara a Federico, y que más tarde tras ver como empezaba a perder la cabeza, se guardaba para él. El trato a su consorte. Prusia estaba de acuerdo con el rey a que le habían hecho una encerrona con ella, pero no tenía la culpa como para que la dejara sola y olvidada en un palacio. Por no decir, que era algo que alimentaba mucho las bocas de los más cotillas y creadores de rumores.

Ante las negativas que le daba Federico, Prusia, fue en varias ocasiones al palacio que el monarca había preparado para ella, algo que alegraba a la esposa de su jefe, y la que también era su superior, en todas las veces que él la había ido a visitar, esta le preguntaba por su esposo. Prusia se sentía mal por no poder hacer más por ella.

Durante una de sus visitas, la consorte Isabel Cristina, le dio al país una solución a un problema que hacía perder mucho dinero.  
>—Prusia... ¿Por qué no nos dedicamos nosotros también al cultivo de la seda?—Le preguntó, mientras tomaban una taza de café.<p>

—¿Eso se puedo?

—Por supuesto. He visto como se hace, podría enseñar ha hacerlo.—La reina tenía ganas de hacer algo por aquel país, al igual que lo hacía su marido, y si podía hacer aquello, aunque fuera poco, ya podría estar feliz.

—Claro. Te iré trayendo a personas para que les enseñes.—Prusia sabía lo importante que era eso para la consorte.

—Muchas gracias.

Federico, quien era conocedor de las visitas del país a su esposa, una vez escuchada la historia de la seda, simplemente se sorprendió por la iniciativa de su esposa, y no dijo nada más.

El primer enfrentamiento al que se tenía que hacer frente y que su padre le habría dejado tras su muerte, sería la Guerra de Sucesión Austriaca, que enfrentaría a ambos países, con la victoria del ejercito prusiano. Lo que haría que le diera la oportunidad a Prusia de burlarse de Austria por varios años, y siglos.

Cuando aquello sólo logró que años más tardes, ambos países, esta vez con aliados se volvieran a enfrentar en la Guerra de los Siete Años. El país prusiano, aliado con un estado, Hannover, hubieran sido capaces de ganar aquella guerra contra Austria, Sajonia, Rusia y Francia, si hubiera sido corta. Pronto el ejercito prusiano comenzó a derrotarse, y aunque oficialmente habían perdido, con la llegada a Rusia del rey Pedro III, quien tenía admiración por el rey prusiano, mandó a retirar sus tropas, y le cedió las que Rusia había ganado.

—¿Admiración? ¿O lívido sexual?—Le preguntó el país una vez que habían llegado al palacio

—Prusia, tenme un respeto, soy tu superior—El rey se mostraba tranquilo, aunque ciertamente algo rojo, pero sólo por la vergüenza que le daba hablar de esos temas.

—Oh, vamos, estamos en confianza.

Un soldado raso les interrumpió, diciendo que el rey ruso y el propio Rusia, estaban en palacio.

—¡No puedes dejar entrar a ese aquí! ¡No puedes! ¡Tienes que protegerme al asombroso yo! ¡No puedes!—Prusia corría por la habitación buscando algo con lo que tapiar la puerta.

Pero llegó demasiado tarde.

—¿Da? ¿Ocurre algo, Prusia?—El ruso estaba en la puerta, junto con su superior, quien saludaba a Federico, que se había acercado.

—N-nada... ¿Todo bien Rusia?—Prusia lo saludaba desde lejos, ante la vista de ambos superiores.

—Prusia, pero si tenemos que ser amigos, ¿da?—Saludó hacia ambos jefes, para luego acercarse a Prusia y darle un abrazo, ocasión que aprovechó para susurrarle.—Pero si al final todos vais a ser uno conmigo...—Lo que hizo que el país anfitrión se estremeciera y se le pusiera el vello de punta.

—Prusia, ¿te encuentras bien?—Le preguntó Federico.

—S-sí...

Los personajes rusos se fueron una vez hablado la posibilidad de atacar a Dinamarca, para anexionar a Rusia, territorios de donde había nacido el zar. Cosa que nunca se pudo dar, ya que Pedro III fue destituido antes de su cargo.

La Guerra de los siete años, trajo también dos reuniones familiares en las que sería las contadas ocasiones en las que se verían. Ambas para decirle a su esposa que tenía que huir de su palacio, a otro. A lo que ella aceptaba sin decir nada. En la segunda, el rey tras mirar a su esposa, comentó en tono despectivo.

—La señora se ha convertido en grasa...

Aquella sería la última vez que se les vieran juntos.


	5. Vejez

~Vejez~  
>A pesar de no quererlo así, Prusia tuvo que verse las caras de nuevo con Austria para el reparto de Polonia. Al reparto también acudiría Rusia, aunque ahora que estaban en una extraña alianza con él, no le preocupaba aquel tema demasiado.<br>Ni Prusia, ni Federico olvidarían a Polonia abrazando los pies de ambos para que no lo dejaran ir con Rusia, o abrazando también los de Austria, mientras que este lo miraba con cierto enojo en su cara, mientras el bloque de hielo-Rusia mantenía su sonrisa inalterable, que incluso causaba miedo, hasta que se hartó, y cogió al muchacho por las ropas y se lo llevó de manera brusca ante la mirada de ambas naciones, junto con su jefe pisándole los talones.

Ninguno dijo nada, y ante una seca despedida, ambos países se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Lo años iban pasando, a pesar de que Prusia no quería que eso ocurriera. Veía como su jefe, su tan preciado jefe, iba perdiendo cada día su juventud, y se iba alejando con pasos lentos de la vida, hacía su última batalla.

Eran en estos preciados momentos, cuando Prusia recordaba lo que había cambiado a su país, y todo para bien. Como los nuevos cambios en cuanto al trabajo agrícola y ganadero, o la creación de un banco. Además, que para Prusia, aquel rey fue algo nuevo entre tantos monarcas ansiosos de poder. Su querido Fritz, como lo llamaba en privado, se había cultivado tanto física como mentalmente. Lo que le hizo ver con mucha claridad, y no sólo con los ojos de sed de poder, el mundo que le rodeaba y poder hacer buenas gestiones a aquel gran país, que es Prusia.

Si hay algo que nunca la perdonaría a Austria, fue cuando hizo enfrentar a su superior, que ya empezaba a desfallecer en cuanto a salud se hablaba, con su país, por la Guerra de Sucesión Bávara. Aunque fue en aquellos momentos cuando Federico se mostraba como un autentico rey, logrando la victoria, de nuevo.

Frente a su cargo, Prusia no conoció nunca la derrota, y es algo que le agradece aun.

A partir de 1780, Prusia podía ver como su viejo amigo iba perdiendo fuerzas cada vez más, y como la edad iban haciendo estragos en él. A pesar de eso, Fritz nunca quiso preocupar a su viejo y mejor amigo, por lo que incluso en su estado, creó la Liga de Príncipes Alemanes, y seguía recibiendo a filósofos, músicos y demás personas de alto interés público.

Las hermanas y los hermanos del monarca, en sus últimos años se dedicaban a visitar a su hermano. Los que continuaban vivos,

* * *

><p>por que a lo largo de su vida, Federico tuvo que enterrar a varios de sus hermanos, como a su querida hermana mayor, Guillermina. Sus hermanas pequeña Luisa Federica, Sofía Dorotea, y a la que tanto cariño tenía Prusia, Luisa Ulrica. También enterró a su hermano Enrique, en cuyo hijo, Guillermo Federico, Fritz dejaría su trono.<p>

Su mujer, a pesar de no acercarse a la vivienda del monarca, también hacía muestra de su preocupación, escribiéndole innumerables de cartas al país, preguntando por su esposo, sabiendo, por que Prusia había ido a visitarla, que durante aquel tiempo no se iba a separar de su monarca.

Meses antes de que el rey muriera, se acercó de manera secreta y con su mano derecha, a aquel lugar donde descansaban los restos de aquella persona que se creé fue la única a la que amó. Para decirle que pronto volverían a verse.

Prusia se lamenta de una cosa. No haberse quedado en el instante de la muerte del rey. Momento que tuvo que salir por que Fritz quería beber algo. Mientras volvía, supo lo que pasaba, dejando caer el cristal al suelo y echando a correr a la habitación, donde el fallecido rey descansaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

A pesar del afecto que le tenía Prusia, este no lloró. No iba a permitir que su alma que por fin podía reunirse con el ser que amaba, se quedara en tierra por preocupación hacia él.

Por muchos años que pasaran, Prusia se seguirá acercando a aquel lugar donde lo enterraron, cada 17 de Agosto. Este donde este, y pase lo que pase...

* * *

><p>Aquí termina esta tabla. Claramente, sobre todo con la mujer y el último episodio en la tumba del amado teniente los he sacado de mi imaginación sin saber muy bien si son correctos o no. Simplemente pensaban que quedaban bonitos ^^<p> 


End file.
